Delay
by Hatake-sensei
Summary: Kise menarik nafas panjang, sedikit kekurangan oksigen akibat berlari di koridor. Ia juga tidak sempat berkata apa-apa saat ia melihat pria bersurai perak itu tengah duduk di ranjang UKS, tangan kirinya tengah menopang tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah memegang novel kesayangan yang selalu ia bawa. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Ya, benar. Kakashi cukup terkejut.


_**Warning. Pairing non-canon**_ **, AU, OOC, yaoi.** _ **Oneshot**_ **yang tidak terlalu jelas.**

 **Penjelasan singkat tentang tokoh roleplay yang sudah dirombak sedemikian rupa akan disediakan di profil author, maka, sebaiknya, anda silahkan membaca profil author terlebih dahulu. Karena kemungkinan besar para pembaca sekalian akan bingung dengan alur dan kebanyakan tokoh yang dibuat di fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Untuk beberapa kalinya, Kakashi harus menunda kencan kecil mereka yang sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang-matang oleh Kise.

Sang murid pirang sudah mengatakan kepada pihak manajemen pekerjaan miliknya untuk memberinya cuti untuk hari itu, agar ia bisa pergi menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Kakashi yang sebentar lagi akan pulang dari misi miliknya. Namun ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang dirahasiakan, ia tahu bahwa rencana kecil mereka harus ditunda. Entah itu pesan palsu atau iseng belaka, isi pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi dan meminta maaf sudah menjelaskan semua. Kise sudah terbiasa, meski ia cukup merasa sedih. Lagi-lagi, mereka berdua tidak bisa bertemu karena jadwal sang guru yang mendadak berubah. Namun, Kise cukup berharap bahwa Kakashi bisa datang dengan kejutan yang dibawanya. Sang guru memang terkadang penuh dengan kejutan yang menjengkelkan. Tapi, tentu saja. Sang murid tidak berharap banyak. Ia tahu kemungkinan Kakashi datang sangat kecil, jadi ketika sang guru tidak datang, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman sekolahnya ke kafe.

Keesokan harinya, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sekolah dan sesekali mengintip ke dalam ruang guru. Sempat tertangkap basah oleh Sebastian dan terkena ceramah serta pem _bully_ -an dari sang wali kelas 1, dan ia akui ia sedikit kecewa melihat bahwa meja sang guru bersurai perak itu masih kosong. Ia juga berharap dalam hati bahwa sang guru baik-baik saja. Ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan setumpukan tugas dari Sebastian, dimana sang guru iblis beralasan bahwa Kise membutuhkannya agar ia tidak memikirkan sang guru Bahasa Indonesia terus-menerus.

Niat yang baik, namun mengesalkan. Tentu Kise hanya bisa pasrah dan lapang dada untuk menerima tugas yang harus di tulis tangan tersebut.

Hari-hari yang ia jalani cukup monoton. Pergi ke sekolah, aktivitas klub anak ayam (namanya memang cukup unik, meski sebenarnya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagai hal lain), pergi bekerja, dan akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di luar. Ia ingin saja menghabiskan waktu di rumah sembari menonton televisi dan tertidur di sofa, namun ia tidak ingin berharap bahwa Kakashi akan datang mengetuk kaca jendela rumahnya, dan menerobos masuk tidak melewati pintu depan rumah. Meski ia beberapa kali dikerumuni banyak penggemar, ia tidak ingin berharap.

Karena Kakashi selalu datang ketika ia sudah tidak lagi mengharapkannya. Semakin ditunggu, ia tidak akan kunjung datang.

Dan itu juga mengesalkan, meski sangat menyenangkan.

Besok harinya juga, Kise terbangun dengan jendela kamarnya sebagai hal yang pertama kali ia lihat pagi itu. Ia meremas piyamanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia tidak memikirkan sang guru.

' _Ia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, Ryouta-_ kun _.'_

Meski sekilas ia membayangkan suara Kakashi di dalam pikirannya, dan spontan ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Meski motivasi pagi tadi cukup kekanak-kanakan dan aneh, hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya berjalan ke sekolah dengan senyuman lima jari yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya. Mikoshiba, Mello dan lainnya sempat menggodanya dan ia kembali dijahili dengan cacing-cacing yang baru saja diambil Eren (meski Eren baru sadar bahwa cacing-cacingnya dipakai untuk menjahili Kise saat sang pirang jangkung berteriak melengking), dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari luar jendela UKS.

"Kise, ini cacing-"

"Sebentar, _ssu_ ," ucap Kise yang masih tertarik untuk mengintip di ruang UKS, dan memberi isyarat tangan agar Mello menunda aktivitasnya sebentar.

Mello menghela nafasnya, "Coba tadahkan tanganmu."

Dan Kise menadahkan tangannya.

Lalu Mello meletakkan cacing-cacing itu di tangannya.

* * *

"Jujur, saya tidak ingin bertanya kenapa kalian berdua bisa lempar-lemparan tanah, tapi mengingat saya guru kalian..."

"Mello, _sir!_ "

"Panggil saya bapak!"

Prabu menghela nafasnya, "Kalian itu sudah SMA, sebentar lagi kuliah. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak SD, oke?"

".. Iya, pak."

Mello memasang wajah cemberut saat keluar dari ruangan guru. Ketika Kise memohon ijin untuk ikut keluar, Prabu menahannya. Kise menatapnya heran.

"Ya, pak?"

"Kamu sudah ke UKS?"

Kise memasang wajah masam, "Lempar-lemparan tanah bukan berarti harus ke UKS, _ssu_..."

"Tentu tidak," Prabu skeptis, "Maksudku, kau tidak menjenguk Kakashi?"

"Oh, jenguk-"

Kise terdiam.

"Apa, _ssu_?!"

"Oi, bocah. Kecilkan suaramu-"

"Kok bisa di UKS?"

"Sepertinya ia tadi ijin beristirahat di UKS karena belum- Kise!"

Mengabaikan omelan Levi, ia bergegas lari keluar dari ruangan guru. Ia panik, serta bahagia. Meski hampir terpeleset akibat terlalu cepat berlari, ia tetap buru-buru pergi ke ruang UKS, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera membuka pintu geser tersebut dengan kuat.

"Oh, astaga-"

Kise menarik nafas panjang, sedikit kekurangan oksigen akibat berlari di koridor. Ia juga tidak sempat berkata apa-apa saat ia melihat pria bersurai perak itu tengah duduk di ranjang UKS, tangan kirinya tengah menopang tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah memegang novel kesayangan yang selalu ia bawa. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

Ya, benar. Kakashi cukup terkejut.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi penyusupan tingkat tinggi bersama Yamato, dan meski misi itu berakhir dengan lancar, mereka juga harus melanjutkan misi secara mendadak dikarenakan target masih menjalankan sebuah rencana yang tidak ia tahu secara detail. Kedua misi berakhir dengan baik, namun sang pria heterokrom mengabaikan luka dan zat kimia yang ia hirup, mengakibatkannya tidak sadarkan diri di setengah perjalanan kembali ke markas. Untungnya Itachi datang sebagai bala bantuan, dan Kakashi berhasil di ungsikan ke bagian medis markas dengan cepat. Efek obat bius yang beracun serta luka tusuk yang tidak membaik secara cepat, membuatnya ditahan di bagian medis hampir seharian. Ketika Yamato mengatakan bahwa ia berceloteh tentang hari kemarin dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Kakashi baru sadar bahwa ia melupakan kencan kecil yang ia rencanakan dengan Kise. Padahal, pria bersurai perak itu sudah mengingatnya secara pasti dan jelas. Ia bahkan meminta anjing-anjingnya untuk mengingatkannya.

Mungkin ia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, tipikal seorang penggila kerja.

Dan sebenarnya, hari ini ia tidak sembuh benar untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke sekolah mengingat dirinya sudah beberapa hari tidak ada kabar, namun ia ditarik ke ruang UKS dengan alasan bahwa kondisinya berantakan. Ya, ia akan mengunjungi sang murid pirang dan meminta maaf lagi karena ia tidak dapat datang kemarin lusa, namun mengingat sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama masuk, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya nanti.

' _Ini pasti entah Prabu, Sebastian, atau Akashi yang mengatakannya...'_

"... Kise- _kun_ ," sapanya sedikit kaku. Kakashi masih sedikit syok dan bagian perutnya sedikit nyeri karena ia reflek bergerak waspada, jadi ia entah kenapa tidak bisa santai ketika Kise masuk dan memelototinya dari pintu UKS. Tidak ada respon, namun ketika sang murid pirang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan hentakan kuat dan terburu-buru ke arahnya, Kakashi panik, "Uh, tunggu sebentar, Kise-"

Kakashi belum siap untuk menerima sebuah tamparan di wajahnya pagi ini, namun tubuhnya tersentak ketika Kise mendatanginya dan segera memeluknya. Novel kecil miliknya telah terjatuh di lantai, dan kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, tidak berani menjatuhkan diri karena terkejut. Entah siapa yang akan masuk ke ruangan UKS dan terkejut dengan adegan peluk-memeluk ini.

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir, _ssu_."

Bisikannya terdengar sangat pelan, namun Kakashi bisa mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali mengusap kepala sang murid, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti.

"Maaf, saya datang terlambat."

Kise menggeleng kecil, mempererat pelukannya, "Aku rindu _sensei_."

Sudah berapa kali? Ia selalu tidak mempunyai waktu untuk Kise.

Mereka bahkan sudah jarang bertukar surat akhir-akhir ini. Kakashi selalu mempunyai kesibukan yang tidak terduga, dan sekarang ia juga jarang memegang ponsel miliknya. Sang guru bersurai perak itu juga tidak masuk di kelas Kise untuk mengajar, kecuali jika Sebastian tidak dapat hadir untuk mengajar karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkan mereka berdua sama. Kadang mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang bersama di kantin, di UKS, atau hanya sekedar menonton sang murid latihan basket di klub miliknya. Bahkan kencan di luar saja mereka tidak bisa bergenggaman tangan kecuali perlu (atau kesempatan dalam kesempitan) karena sang murid adalah model yang cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja wanita. Tapi hal-hal tersebut sebenarnya juga tidak perlu dipikirkan. Toh, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari hubungan guru dan murid.

Tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

' _Dan suatu saat juga, ia akan berpaling karena rasa suka miliknya saat ini hanya sebentar saja...'_

"Maaf."

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Entah kenapa saya sedikit bernostalgia akan masa lalu. Saya memang tidak cocok untuk memiliki hubungan, ya?"

' _Sudah berapa orang_? _Dari sahabat, rekan kerja, dan murid sendiri. Mungkin si pirang juga akan seperti itu._ '

"Saya juga membosankan dan menjengkelkan."

' _Selalu berlaku buruk meski itu hanya masa lalu. Dendam yang sudah dipotong namun akarnya terlalu dalam_.'

"Jarang ada di dekatmu."

' _Selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan keluarga._ '

Kise perlahan melepas pelukannya, dan Kakashi menunduk tidak ingin melihat.

"Lalu?"

Matanya perlahan bergerak, menatap ke arah wajah Kise yang menatapnya dengan serius. Sorot matanya juga sama dengan sorot mata Kakashi saat ini, namun ekspresi wajah yang diberikan sang murid pirang terlihat yakin.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyedihkan, _ssu_ ," tuturnya dengan percaya diri, "Terus kenapa?"

"... Saya..."

" _Sensei_ juga terkadang sangat membosankan, lalu?"

' _Ryouta...'_

" _Sensei_ juga sangat, sangat mengesalkan. Terus, _ssu_?"

Tidak ada respon apapun.

"Aku menyukai _sensei_. Mau seberapa gelapnya masa lalu _sensei_ , menyedihkannya kepribadian _sensei_ , buruknya diri _sensei_ , aku tetap menyukai _sensei_ ," ujarnya yakin, "Hubungan seperti ini juga tidak buruk, kok. Tidak seromantis atau semanis hubungan orang lain juga tidak masalah. Asal aku tahu _sensei_ juga menyukaiku, itu lebih dari cukup."

Kise meraih kedua tangan Kakashi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku menyukai _sensei_. Aku sudah tahu resikonya sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengirim surat itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua."

Seakan-akan mengerti maksud batin sang guru, Kise segera memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Kakashi yang seakan tertahan, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu sang guru karena dirinya lebih tinggi dari Kakashi. Ia ingin menangis, tidak tahan dengan tekanan hawa dan suasana yang berat, namun ia berusaha menahan sikap cengengnya. Kise tahu sang guru menahan emosinya, entah itu secara sengaja atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin memeluk sang pria bersurai perak itu, mengatakan berulang kali bahwa Kise menyukainya, Kise menyayanginya, dan Kise akan selalu berada di sisi Kakashi.

"... Apa... Harusnya-"

"Ssh. "

"... Saya-"

"Ssh!"

Kode keras dari sang murid agar sang guru diam, dan akhirnya Kakashi menyerah. Ia masih belum membalas pelukan sang murid, namun ia tidak lagi panik ataupun resah. Nyeri di dadanya juga perlahan berkurang, hanya tersisa rasa kantuk dari efek pikiran negatif miliknya. Percakapan barusan seakan tidak terjadi, dan kepalanya perlahan bergantung di bahu Kise.

"Aku jadi ingin menamparmu, _ssu_ ," bisiknya pelan sembari menghela nafasnya. Kakashi tidak menjawab, hanya menggaruk punggung kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Um..."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin menggelitiki _sensei_ , namun ketika aku melihat perban di seluruh tubuh aku jadi ingin menampar _sensei_."

Kejam.

" _Maa_ , kalau kamu memang mau, tampar saja saya."

"Nanti aku di tampar Pak Prabu, _ssu_."

"... Kok Prabu-"

"Aku akan membolos hari ini," potong Kise. Ia menyuruh Kakashi untuk bergeser dari posisinya, dan segera duduk di sebelah sang guru. Selimutnya ia tarik dan tubuhnya ia rebahkan di atas ranjang, " _Sensei_ yang tanggung jawab."

"... Hei-"

" _Oyasumi_ , _ssu_."

"Kise-"

Kise berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia memeluk Kakashi yang masih dalam posisi duduk dan menutup kedua matanya. Kakashi hanya bisa menyerah untuk kesekian kalinya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur dan ikut beristirahat.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Tidak ada perkataan lain yang saya tambahkan karena meskipun saya ingin, saya bingung harus menambahkan apa. Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sampai selesai.**

 _ **Au revoir.**_


End file.
